


The Joy Of Painting

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Draco and Harry try something new...





	

“Are you ready to put this to the test?”

“Try me. This is your world.”

“Here’s your bravery test.”

“Just go straight in like you’re going to stab it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a tree as a friend.”

“Definitely not. I really need a place to sit.

“You’re ready for Agony City? You know me, I gotta put in a big tree.”

“As long as it’s a happy one.”

“You’re dying for some Titanium White?”

“Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“I really like Bob Ross, but not during sex.”

“You’re right, Harry. Fancy a wank then?

“Beat the devil out of it!”


End file.
